Prends soin de toi
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Luxus est banni de Fairy Tail. Mais avant de partir, il va se rendre compte que les adieux sont un peu plus difficiles que prévu. OS


**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et le concept de Fairy Tail appartiennent au mangaka__Hiro Mashima ( bouhouhou pourquoi pas à moi ?)_

_Ne m'appartient que l'idée de ce One Shot (OS pour les connaisseurs)_

**Note :** _J'ai imaginé cet OS en regardant l'épisode 48 de l'anime : Fantasia. _

_J'ai voulu mettre en scène un trio qu'on ne trouve pas souvent (suis-je la seule à voir qu'ils vont bien ensemble ?) c'est-à-dire Gajil / Luxus et Reby._

**Note 1 : **_C'est aussi une sorte de song fic, à écouter avec les musiques de Fairy Tail.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Banni de Fairy Tail pour son comportement, le petit-fils du maître se préparait à partir, traversant la foule venue applaudir les mages. Luxus esquissa un sourire en voyant son grand-père déguisé en chat, s'agiter sur le char pour la parade de Fairy Tail. Il ferma alors les yeux et se rappela une scène similaire lorsqu'il était enfant.<p>

**_Flash Back_**

_« - Papi est-ce que je te verrais ?_

_- Je serais dans les gradins._

_- Je me demande si je pourrais te voir…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca._

_- Je sais ! Au milieu de la parade, je ferais ce signe ! »_

_Et le jeune Luxus leva deux doigts en l'air sous le regard interrogatif de maître Makarof._

_« - Ca signifie papi, que même si je ne te vois pas, j'aurais toujours un œil sur toi ! »_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Luxus se surpris à faire le signe en question, un sourire d'enfant collé sur les lèvres.

Puis il eut un regard attendri envers son grand-père qui faisait le pitre, avant de se détourner pour s'enfoncer dans une ruelle à l'écart de la foule.

Mais, brusquement, il se stoppa, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise, avant de se retourner vers la parade : son grand-père faisait leur signe, ainsi que tous les membres de Fairy Tail.

Luxus en avait la gorge nouée. Il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux et il ne put les réprimer. Elles dévalèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il remerciait silencieusement ses amis, conscient du mal qu'il leur avait fait. Et pourtant ils étaient là, à faire ce signe. Lui montrant que l'amitié était plus forte que le reste. Il avait mérité son bannissement, mais il s'en voulait terriblement. Il savait qu'à Fairy Tail on l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et pas parce qu'il était le petit-fils du maître.

Drôlement secoué par cette preuve d'affection, il se détourna de nouveau et voulut partir. Mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella.

« - Luxus ! Attends ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Reby au bout de la rue. La jeune fille pleurait.

« - Attends, ne pars pas comme un voleur. Je…Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Luxus en eut la gorge nouée. Après des années passées dans la guilde à sous-estimer ceux qu'il considérait comme étant des faibles, à paraître arrogant, orgueilleux et prétentieux, il avait quand même réussit à avoir une place dans le cœur de chacun.

Dans son cœur à _elle_.

Il la regarda pleurer, impuissant face à cette preuve d'amour, impuissant face à cette silhouette qui dégageait tant de chaleur et qui lui demandait de ne pas la laisser.

Lentement il se rapprocha d'elle. Il était conscient de l'avoir blessée plus que les autres. D'avoir heurté sa sensibilité, d'avoir piétiner son cœur sans une once de pitié. Et désormais il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il se souvenait très bien maintenant qu'elle avait toujours été là. Discrète mais présente. Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas voir avant cette fleur rare et précieuse qui se tenait devant lui.

Lentement, il avança sa main et effleura tendrement sa joue pour recueillir les larmes salées qui maculaient son beau visage pâle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Lui demander pardon, lui dire qui la remerciait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Qu'il avait fait l'idiot et qu'il avait été aveugle à beaucoup trop de choses.

Mais tout ca ne sortait pas. Les mots restaient coincés. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais dire quelque chose.

Reby leva vers lui son regard larmoyant. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu avant ? Vert avec des reflets marrons, une couleur sublime assorti à ses beaux cheveux bleus. Il en senti son cœur s'accélérer.

Puis il aperçut une silhouette se glisser silencieusement derrière Reby. Cachée d'elle mais visible de Luxus. Une lueur combattive dans les yeux, comme s'il le mettait au défi de la faire pleurer encore. Gajil.

« - Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te rendre heureuse. Porte toi bien Reby. »

Il la vit sourire à travers ses larmes, acquiesçant silencieusement.

Luxus jeta un dernier regard à Gajil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui confiait la jeune fille.

Le dragon de métal répondit par un léger signe de tête et regarda Luxus s'éloigner lentement, sans se retourner cette fois.

Il s'approcha lentement de Reby et posa doucement sa main sur la frêle épaule de la magicienne. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

Oui, il prendrait soin d'elle, pour ne plus la voir pleurer.

**3:) reviews ?**


End file.
